The Edge of Glory
by Arcticmist
Summary: Cashmere Lotus is sick of living under her older brother, Gloss's, shadow. So, she volunteers for the 64th Hunger Games in hopes of showing him up. However, survival may be harder than she planned. This is the untold story of the tribute from District 1 in the 3rd Quarter Quell who's story begins differently, with triumph that leads to her ultimate fall. She will not give up.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: It Starts With the End**

The Quarter Quell, I was back in the fight. I wouldn't fail even if it meant losing Gloss. Even though Gloss Lotus was my brother, my life and being were more important. I could kill and I had, I killed victors that I knew the names of that I thought were my friends. But then they died as my competitors. I would be the first victor of 2 Hunger Games; the thought is fresh on my tongue.

District 1 deserved another victor with the pathetic ends of Glimmer and Marvel last year. Glimmer, with the Tracker Jackers embedding themselves into her body, she was not even struggling, was my tribute. I was her mentor, heck she wasn't that much of a fighter, but I still wanted her to win. Marvel shot through the neck, he didn't even check to look for anyone else before he speared the girl from District 11. And he was the smarter of the pair! Their bodies now rotted far from the District in a common grave of all of the dead tributes. My brother would go there too, but I certainly don't care.

I didn't flinch as I stuck a spear through the throat of Cecelia from 8. I had met her children and sure I thought of them as her dead body crumpled on the ground. But I still didn't care, I didn't mind. I swung around and then pinned down Benson from District 9. I also didn't care about his grandchildren, the oldest only 4, that were definitely watching. I slowly took the point of my spear and dug it into his head. Eventually after minutes worth of carving his head was off and another kill was credited to me.

Now I'm with Gloss and the tributes from 2 (Enobaria and Brutus). We're following the alliance of Beetee and Wiress from 3, Finnick from 4, Johanna from 7, and Katniss (how I loathe her) and Peeta (who isn't that much better) from 12. Wiress is singing some stupid song about ticks and tocks. It is actually quite humorous how pissed it has made Johanna. Katniss seems to make some sense from the song and starts to map out the arena, it is a clock. Helpful information if it were yesterday. Today the Games will be over and I hope someone kills Gloss before I have to.

"Gloss, District 3 is distracted," I hiss at him, "Take your sword and slit her throat already. Then we move in and attack."

"Don't tell me what to do _little _sister," I roll my eyes at Gloss's emphasis on the word little. I clutch my spear ready to swing myself into battle. I could taste the victory I would soon have on my tongue. I ponder on who I shall kill and how. I will let Brutus take Finnick, killing him would surely make one hated. Maybe I will kill those young victors from District 12. Ah yes that's what I would do. Finally, I will star- cross the star-crossed lovers.

"Did you notice anything unusual in the others?" Katniss asks her allies, Johanna and Beetee shake their heads. "I guess they could hold anything," she responds. Gloss jumps silently into the water. I hate the water and am not much of a swimmer, but I follow.

Peeta starts drawing lines on the beaches, "I'm going to mark the ones where we know the Gamemakers' weapon follows us out past the jungle, so we'll stay clear of those." There is a pause as everything is jotted down. "Well it's a lot more than we knew this morning, anyway."

Gloss creeps up and grabs Wiress by the neck. His sword slits the crazy woman's throat open and she crumples to the ground. Katniss and the others turn around to see us ready to attack.

I see her bow and arrow aimed for Gloss, "Watch out Gloss!" I warn him. Who cares if he lives or dies? It's all about me. The arrow embeds itself in his temple, he crashes to the ground. Oh I would so get her.

Then see Johanna Mason throw the axe, too late- I don't see it coming. I let out a scream as it embeds itself in my chest, right over e my heart. I scream as blood starts pounding out of my body. Pain, pain like I'd never experienced before. Was this the end of my life? Why, oh why?

My body would be dumped into the endless pit. I thrash in the few seconds of my waning life. Maybe if the so whispered about rebellion succeeded they would identify my body and give it to my family. I was dying, yet I didn't cry one tear.

I was a victor, a winner. They say every loser has a story. Then can't both a loser and a winner have a story too? I had glory and fame once; you just need to turn the clock back to the 64th Hunger Games- the year I won. Even though this would be my ultimate legacy, I still have a story that needs to be known. Every tribute has a story that may or may not be told. Well this is mine.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

**AN: So basically I couldn't explain this story before the prologue. I wanted to start the story of Cashmere's Hunger Games with her death scene. I like the prospect of beginning with the end. And I DO NOT own the lines I took directly from Catching Fire. Also, it was never confirmed which Games Cashmere won, it was just mentioned to be consecutive years with Gloss; Katniss was also pretty young that year. So I know she was born the year of the 58****th**** Hunger Games. Enobaria won the 62****nd****. I have Gloss in this winning the 63****rd****; we know Finnick won the 65****th****. I think Johanna may have won either the 66****th**** or the 67****th**** Games. Based on my calculations 64 was a reasonable year for Cashmere to win. Yes it was very short. There is something about me that can't write long prologues. So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games, I am most certainly not Suzanne Collins. I also do not own the song, "The Edge of Glory," by Lady Gaga (I THINK she sings it, not positive). So yes I named this story after a song, it fits.

**AN: A special thanks to Jayfish who will now be helping me edit this story! Unfortunately she wasn't able to edit this particular chapter because of life business. So I double- edited this instead of sending it to my other beta. Sorry this update took ages, I am currently juggling a lot in my life. Oh and Cashmere may or may not be the older of the siblings, it was never confirmed. So I made her the younger just to fit with the story. I also decided to have this be about Cashmere's life during and after the Games. So, the Games themselves may be crammed into a few chapters unfortunately. Still I have tons more planned for Cashmere. **

**Chapter 1: Limelight**

Until Gloss won his Hunger Games, we were always on great terms. After he volunteered, I expected to see him again. He would win; I just knew it in my heart. Gloss's District partner, Essence, was psychotic to say the least. She tried to rip off his head in the final 4, but he killed her with a slash of his broadsword. Soaked in blood, he ripped out the heart of the girl from District 11 in the final three. He then launched himself at the dead girl's ally, Selene from District 2, and stabbed her in the heart. Selene deserved it; she betrayed the career pack and killed both the tributes from District 4 on her way out. My brother came home and I expected to be overjoyed with my new wealth and property. But I wasn't at all satisfied. I wanted a piece of that glory too. All I seemed to hear from that day on was, "Gloss this, and Gloss that." It made me sick. So that's why I plotted to volunteer on the next reaping day when I would be eighteen.

My parents were pleased now that they would have two victors in the family. I **could finally be **their bragging rights. No longer was I the overshadowed sibling, they all had to fear me. One day my name would strike terror and respect into the other Districts, and love into the Capital and my home.

All I had to do was increase my training. I worked ruthlessly, perfecting what I knew best- spears. I didn't think there was very much to improve; after all I had been training all of my life. From the time I could toddle, I knew how to handle spears and most other weapons. At 5, wrestling was introduced and I had to start running and building muscle. By 7 I knew hundreds of different ways to kill somebody. At nine, I started being drilled on anatomy and survival. I needed to know how to hunt, pitch a tent, set a fire, climb trees, how to stay afloat in water (though swimming instruction didn't go very far), and much more. I needed to know where the heart was on a body, knowing where my kills would be most successful helped. At ten, I had to add on knot tying, edible food, gutting dead animals, camouflage, creeping, and navigating. I also was instructed on how to operate nearly everything the Gamemakers throw in the Cornucopia. As the years went by everything just became harder and harder. More was expected and many of my peers dropped out. When I was eleven, the kids still in training and me had to be prepared for the mental aspect of the Hunger Games. We needed to learn to keep our cool, hide our emotions, and most of all stay sane. Then on our first year of eligibility, making an impression as introduced to us and we studied all sorts of different strategies. Anyone who was still left was serious about entering and needed to learn to make a good impression. When we weren't studying or working out, we learned poise and charm. School was minimal; we mostly were at the training centers. Anyone who cared about what wasn't taught in the training center (which taught us about the real world along with how to live), went to the library and studied math and science- I went there whenever I could along with most kids. Factory work was also taught as few of us would ever get to go into the Hunger Games. We also examined talents and inspected them so we could pick one out after we won.

Three weeks before each reaping day, the kids who wanted to go put their names down on a sign- up sheet. I went there first thing in the morning and signed my name with a large scrawl. Everyone my age signed up, along with a fair amount of 16 and 17 year olds. There may have been one or two 14 or 15 year olds also. We all increased our daily routines for one week. Then it was time for the trails.

Two sets of trials, one for the girls and one for the boys, determine who goes into the Games for District 1 every year. Of course, this doesn't stop plenty of other teens from making an attempt to also volunteer. If there is any challenge, the volunteer is supposed to prove what they can do for one last time and reach the stage first.

This year a total of 636 hopefuls (out of all 1500 some girls) at the training center entered. We were divided into 53 groups (each consisting of 12 of us). Every year the groups are made out of a number of girls the total number of contestants is divisible by. Two of my best friends Sparkler and Velvety were in my group. The three of us made did not make a pact not to harm one another unless it was absolutely necessary. Velvety brought it up three days before the first, but everyone disagreed. I could not harm them, but I didn't say so in fear of it making me look like a weakling.

We were all put in a circular room called a pit to fight until three remained. In the middle was a makeshift cornucopia filled with weapons. The ground was covered in sand. I stood there just staring at a group of spears, they were mine. Medical crews stood on the sidelines ready to rush in and collect those who were injured. You either become badly injured or surrender yourself to lose.

When the gong rang I jumped of my plate first and burst of the spears. Another girl, who I recognized as Gem Kissack, lunged for the spears along with me. I jumped in first and deflected her with my body. She grabbed one and I grabbed another and we began to spar. We tossed and turned on the ground over those spear until I took mine and used it to break her jaw. As her moaning form was taken away, I grabbed the rest and flung one into the back of a 14- year old girl. She crumpled to the ground screaming as if she were dying, but was taken away and the spear was removed.

I turned around and saw Sparkler barely managing to hold her own against an unusually buff 17- year old girl. I knew I couldn't let my loyalties slide and go and defend her. I only cared about myself. The 17- year old sliced a gash in Sparkler's leg. My friend showed no pain just like we were taught. The other girl then turned for me.

Dodging her blows, I became ready to stab the teenager. Brutal and Aggressive, my enemy secretly scared me. Then I looked over my shoulder and saw Velvety knock a girl my age, called Sapphire, unconscious.

"Congratulations to our final 3 hopefuls- Cashmere Lotus, Velvety Hewitt, and Eclipse Sutton. You will all proceed to the next round," one of our previous victors called out. Eclipse shot me a death glare and I knew to watch out for her. Still I had made it through the hardest part, only 159 bodies still remained in the trails. We were then divided up into 15 groups of ten, one consisted of 9 teens. Velvety and Eclipse were still in my division.

Being placed in the group of 9 meant that I had a slightly greater chance of successfully winning this round. Our "arena" this time was the same. I ran for the same spears. Getting through that round was easy; I shot Eclipse in the shoulder and another girl in the thigh. The final two in these groups made it out. Velvety and I began to prepare for another trial. I needed to defeat 30 more competitors in the third and final trial.

Word got around in my District that the younger sister of last year's victor was in the final few of the trials. As a result, even more people showed up as usual. I was nervous, but wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to harm Velvety (she was the only one of my friends still in) but I would do what I had to. I needed to become the volunteer more than anyone else here.

I visited Sparkler and my other friends in the hospital. By the next week, they were all healed of their minor injuries and were deemed to start work as normal. The defeated 18- year olds grudgingly went and looked for a job.

Before I knew it I was standing on a plate prepping myself to fight. Weapons upon weapons were stacked up for the contestants to grab. I stared at a group of spears and a shield. I charged for them once the gong rang out across the room.

Pure envy of what my brother had encouraged me to fight. I threw one of my spears into the abdomen of one girl and another went into the leg of a girl I used to train with, Misty. I fought my heart out and before I knew it there were only eight of us left. The crowd cheered wildly for their favorite. I blew a kiss in their direction of thanks. My heart contracted with the knowledge that some were only cheering me on because of my brother.

The final eight lunged at each other. Velvety's left cheek was gashed open by a girl with a knife. The knife girl was the cut in the back by another girl wielding an axe. I pinned down a sword- slashing girl and lightly slit her throat, but not deep enough to kill her. Axe- girl was then stabbed in the back by another contestant called Ebony. I stuck a spear through Ebony's leg. Soon there were only two left to compete for the role. We slashed and tossed and wrestled on the ground. I punched, kicked, and threw my weapons. Neither of us would back down. I looked at the girl and recognized her as Dusk Morrison. In a fatal move, Dusk flipped around and I lunged onto her back. Then I nestled my spear into her ear and twisted it. A whistle was blown and I knew that I had beaten every other hopeful.

"Congratulations to this year's volunteer from District 1, Cashmere Lotus!" I heard the cheering from the stands and I looked at my brother. His eyes were fierce and proud. Was he hurt when I separated myself from him?

That is how I found myself sitting in the 18- year old section on reaping day. I was wearing my short cashmere jacket that only went down to my ribcage. A flowing white dress was under the jacket. It was the finest outfit in District 1. My blonde hair was braided with jewels to symbolize my family's wealth. The Lotus family owns an important diamond mine on the outskirts of the city.

Our escort is the same one as last year. He would have been promoted if it were not for the fact that you cannot go to any District better than 1. He read the name of a girl called Cleopatra Stevens. Cleopatra didn't even bother to come up because I was charging right up to the stage.

"My name is Cashmere Lotus and I volunteer!" I cried into the microphone. There were whispers and applause at my name. They loved me already!

And from that moment on, I knew that I would win. I would bring another year of glory to District 1. Finally, I would get my turn in the limelight.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There is a cameo from a character later on that you'll all recognize in here. **

**Chapter 3: Competitors**

I stand proudly as the escort, Remmy Dubois, walks to the boys reaping ball. He has Capitol alterations, dyes which were made by District 1, but the technology was developed in 3. He has fluffy lavender hair and eyes the color of egg yolks- nasty, but whatever floats his boat as the District 4 phrase goes.

"And our male tribute is Platinum…"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Several voices cry out. Three boys, one of them in the designated volunteer, rush up to the stage in hopes of becoming a tribute. One boy places his hand on the steps and is yanked up and punched by another burly boy. The third kicks the first one up to the side and punches the burly boy in the gut. However, the burly boy slams the third to the ground. I recognize the volunteer as the one who is supposed to go.

"Chrome Swune," he says and then pumps his fist up into the air. He is greeted by a round of excited applause.

Chrome is massive and has a hulking figure that towers over me. I thought I was tall at 5 foot 9, but this boy has to be well over six feet tall. He wears a menacing grin while scornfully looking at me. In response, I stick my nose up in the air and turn to the other side. With the right stab of a spear or knife, I could take him out easily any day. After all, I was the girl who could control her dumb, but strong older brother. Why couldn't I take him out if I could use my brother?

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Cashmere Lotus and Chrome Swune. I give you the District 1 tributes in this year's Hunger Games!"

Immediately, a group of Peacekeepers seize my arms. Taking a few steps forward, I plan my next action. "Hey guys, I can walk to the Justice Building alone. I am not from District 12, I won't run." They seem to believe me as I enter the building and sit on the couch.

It is a dismal room with peachy colored walls with red wallpaper. There are pictures of the past victors decorating the walls, a reminder of who we are as a District. I glance out the window and stare at my District. Opening the window, I crane my neck to see the diamond mine in the distance. District 1 was once in a place called, "Arkansas." This was one of the few tidbits of information I picked up in my schooling. I'm more of a physical person, really.

The door cracks open and I see my older brother walking into the room, "Cashmere," he gasps. "What the Hell were you doing out there?"

"Volunteering, I was designated and I am going to go." I tell him, "And then we can both be victors."

He shook his head, "Only one comes out Cashmere, you win at the cost of twenty- three other lives. Do you really want that?"

"Of course," I gasped at the mere mention of regretting my choice. "Besides there's no going back, you can't undo the Reaping."

Gloss sighs, "I know. Cash, it was going to be my first year of mentoring and it'd be hard enough without my sister."

"What else is there for me to do?" I snap at him, "Go and look for some job like Mom and Father. No thanks, I don't want to work making sure everything runs properly in the jewelry factory. I'm eighteen; this is my last chance Gloss."

"Yes and you could've chose life, Cashmere, life. You could die in the arena. If there I one thing I learned in the Games, it's that six careers go in and on a good year only one comes out. And the career that wins isn't always from 1. Sometimes, it's not even a career that makes it. Then each victor has a District partner, they don't come out either. Remember Essence?" Gloss grips my shoulders and looks in my eyes sternly.

"You're District partner," I answer, "The boy from 2 beheaded her when the pack split."

"Yes, is she alive? Essence was my friend and she died, I was helpless. I wanted to win so I had to sacrifice her. You know what Cashmere? I had a crush on her." Gloss snaps, I look at him wide- eyed with this information I never knew. Silent, I am not quite sure what I should say.

"Are you going to tell me you have no such relationship with Chrome? Well he is going to be your ally whether you like it or not." Gloss tells me sternly, "And if you really like an ally of yours- they're most likely going to die. _You _might be the one that kills them. And then you will have to live with the guilt every day of your life like I do. You didn't know that? Well, you've been ignoring me for the past year and I didn't know it would come to this."

I sit there with my head down, concealing the tears brimming in my eyes. "The only alternative is dying. Now, I am going to be Chrome's mentor this year, not yours. I have to help him, so don't get pissed if I send him a life- saving gift and not you." Gloss snaps as he stands up. "I'll be on the train. Glow will be your mentor, you know her." Quiet and sullen, my brother leaves the room and I sit in utter shock. Did he really hurt that much from the Games? Was he trying to scare me? What in the world was wrong with my brother? He should be **proud** that I, his younger sister, would win the Hunger Games!

My parents open the door and rush to envelop me in their arms. Mother is crying with tears of joy and Father is standing there stoically.

"We're very proud of you," my dad tells me gruffly.

"Yes and may I please take your wreath of gems," Mom smiles, "We often don't get things like that back, we haven't seen a whiff of Gloss's Reaping day outfit yet." I nod as she takes the wreath of small gems that we got from the black market off of my head.

"I'm going to win," I tell them. They both hug me and leave the room.

All of my friends are next. Their chatter fills me up and I enjoy it. They all blabber on and on until the Peacekeepers have to start dragging them away. Velvet escapes one's grip and rushes over to me; she places something in my hand and walks off.

Inside my palm is a silver necklace with a charm that looks like a diamond. It'll be my token; Velvet's actions spoke that completely. I smile and lay back when the escort comes with Chrome at his side.

"Cashmere, we need to get going. The train leaves in five minutes," The escort chirps and we seriously walk to the train amongst crowds of cheering fans. We are ushered into the train and an older victor ushers us into separate rooms.

Smiling, I sit down on the bed. The furniture is as soft as feathers and I breathe in relief. I would be District 1's seventeenth victor. Over the years District 1 has had 16 victors, thirteen are still alive. Our earliest victor won the 3rd Games and is the oldest living victor, his name is Fir. No one talks much about what happened to the first two victors from Districts 2 and 6, but they are long dead. Still, the only District that can top out victor count is 2; there are 18 victors from that District. Then there are 15 victors from 4.

Glow, a tall woman in her mid- thirties with dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, strides into the room to tell me what I need to do, she won the 46th Hunger Games at the age of eighteen. In school, we learned all about each of our victors. She won in a year where the arena was posed to look like the make believe land of "Ancient Greece." Mutts ran ramped and tributes dropped like flies. She won after stabbing the boy from District 5 in the leg with a sword. Her younger brother died in the 45th Hunger Games, at sixteen. He was killed in the final two by Chaff, the victor from District 11. He managed to slice his hand of before being killed. His death is what seems to have motivated Glow to bring home the crown.

"Hello Cashmere, I see we have another sibling tribute in the Games," she says in a bored tone. "You must now the tradition of the tributes talking to the new trainees. Well, I suppose you've given thought on what to say. Through Capital technology, every five- year old is waiting for you." I nod and follow Glow Ramen out of the room.

I remember the speech that Aura Kingsley, our female tribute in the 51st Annual Hunger Games. She was a tall, muscular girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, trademarks of the section of District 1 that is known for making jewelry. There are different sections of our District- Jewelry, Beauty Products, Diamonds and other related items, Luxurious Food, the Victors' Village, Merchants, and Other Personal Items. Each sector is relatively small, but has a big and important job to do. The Other and Beauty Products are the two poorest.

Aura received our questions and told us about the honor it was to represent District 1 in the Hunger Games. She explained what would be expected of us to stand in her spot in several years. The session was long, but everyone payed attention.

Aura's arena was expected to be spectacular, just like the previous years' Quarter Quell. However, it was a frozen wasteland and most of the tributes ended up huddling together, while the competitors froze. Her District partner was pretty much a chunk of ice when he came back dead. A girl, from I believe 7, dumped him into the sea and he died of hypothermia. That was the second leading cause of death. Well Aura made it up to Day 11 before starved to death because of the meager rations in the Cornucopia. There was virtually no food anywhere, and the pack's supplies met their doom in the water. A girl from District 5 named Alexia won. She is now some kind of drug addict and it's rumored she needs to be locked up in a mental institution.

I walk into the room that Aura, Essence, and many before me all addressed the 5- year olds. Suddenly, I wish I could've changed before I made my presentation, but the screen already flips on to reveal a crowd of young children staring up at me.

"Hello District 1," I begin cheerfully, "My name is Cashmere Lotus and I will be representing our home in the 64th Annual Hunger Games. Now, as you may already know, it is customary for each child's training life to begin with a speech from a tribute. In a short matter or days, I will enter the arena and you will all get to see me battle with 23 other children.

'Not just anyone gets to where I am. Only 130 children from District 1 have ever become tribute, and some entered the Games before Career training started. In order to reach my position and become a victor, you must train and persevere. Never give up ever, if you find yourself with an aptitude for a certain area- master it. Also, work on the areas you know you struggle with. There isn't a single thing the trainers will tell you that is useless. School will also be present, but you will have to endure long hours of training before.

'Becoming a tribute from District 1 isn't easy. I have been training for thirteen years now, and I have had the maximum amount of time. Of course, you can go in earlier, but I recommend that you stay in till the very end. Every year there is a trial for anyone who wants to become a tribute, if you are of Reaping age you can sign up. You will be sent to fight with your peers in the trials, killing isn't permitted, but it does happen. Don't be scared when I tell you that many are fatally injured while training, it's a fact of life. Here is your first lesson- never show fear, fear is a weakness.

'It is a high honor to represent your District in the arena. Victors are prized above all other citizens. However, if you don't win- the consequences will be severe. You will be dead, there is no restart button. In training, you had time for a reset button, but not now. Tributes from our District have a better chance, but with every victor there is a dead District partner. But then again, you'll win just like I am about too. Bodies of tributes are not respected, keep that in mind. Your corpse will be tossed in a big pile outside District limits. Let that be a motivator.

'It is part of this custom for the tribute to take questions. Please come forward with your pointer finger stretched outwards if you'd like to ask a question about training and state your name."

The first to step up is a girl with two blonde braids, "I'm Glimmer and I wanted to ask you how it feels to kill."

"Well I can't really tell you that since I haven't killed, but I've heard it feels marvelous. According to my brother, it is the best feeling in the world to hear the cannon fire as your last enemy's dead form crumples to the ground." It's a lie, but I need to make the program look positive. Gloss doesn't have to know, he's probably busy supervising Chrome's session with the boys.

The questions seem to breeze by, some are stupid like "What's the arena going to be?" Asked by a girl named Taffy, but others are about me and still others are about the program. Its several hours before Glow signals me to sign off.

"Well that's all the time I have and I'm sure your families want you home for lunch. Happy Hunger Games and I can't wait to see you all when I come home." The picture on the screen vanishes and I take a swig from the water bottle next to my stool.

"Pretty good," Glow tells me walking over.

"Phew, I've been preparing my speech for months," I tell my neighbor. "Some of the questions were tricky; I had to lie about my brother telling me about killing."

"I couldn't tell," Glow assures me. "I think you got the message into their heads well enough. The girl who gave the speech to my year was just plain terrifying. If it weren't for my parents I would've dropped out. I cheered when she was ripped limb by limb by mutts." Her voice is monotonous and doesn't give much emotion.

"Well it should be time for lunch," Glow proclaims. "District 6 should also be on and we can watch the Reapings."

We walk out and are met with Chrome and Gloss. My brother ignores me and I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt, at least on the inside. "So how'd it go?" I ask Chrome as we walk to the dining car.

"Pretty good, though questions are not all that in- depth at five," Chrome replies plainly.

"Very good in my opinion, everyone let me talk."

Lunch is amazing, much better than anything served in my District. My District may be known for wealth and luxury, but the food is perfect. All you can eat and tons of it, but I am careful not to devour too much and use my best manners. I never have starved or needed to act like a buffoon.

As the day goes by, we watch recaps of the reapings. My entrance to fame was perfect, and will always be remembered. The commentators go on about how I must be related to Gloss. Is that all they take me for, Gloss's younger sister? I'll show them.

The tributes from District 2 are called Apollona and Jove. They are 16 and 18 respectively, well- muscled and fit. They will be my allies, and my threats. I need to watch out for them.

District 3 produces a small, ashen- skinned boy of 12 and a girl with curly chestnut brown hair and large glasses that make her look almost owl-like. Neither is all that spectacular, but one might be good for tech help.

Triton and Aquata are the two tributes from District 4; they'll complete the Career tributes. They both look fit and have tan skin and dark blonde hair. They are eager like all tributes from that District always are.

Districts 5 and 6 are forgettable and uninteresting. From District 7 comes a tall, buff boy probably from working in the lumber yards. He will be a challenge in the arena. His District partner is a plump, pig- faced girl who looks at the camera scornfully. From District 8 is a bony boy with bright green eyes that catch my attention.

District 9 produces two average, young tributes. The girl attempts to flee, but fails to do so. District 10 produces a scrawny, but slightly muscular girl. District 11's male walks with a severe limp. Then District 12 produces two kids with black hair and gray eyes that have probably never eaten a decent meal in their life.

These were my 24 competitors, each one of them a pawn I must use to bring glory to me.


End file.
